puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever More
The fourth episode of Anastasia's Magical Wish. Summary Courtney finishes explaining to Stacey why she is a Puella Magi. Later, Stacey flies up in the air while she, Christine, Sayaka and Courtney are fighting a witch named Chiyoko, and she gets scared, as she's afraid of heights! (But Chiyoko gets defeated anyway) The next day, Madoka Kaname appears and tries to help Stacey overcome her fear of heights, but it's no use. But Stacey does overcome her fear when she and Madoka, who has become her ally, fight another witch named Bianca. Kyubey becomes satisfied while he watches the fight, but Courtney strangles him, saying that all of this is his fault. Characters Puella Magi Stacey Christine Courtney Sayaka Madoka (Debut) Haruka (flashback only; turns into witch) Incubators Kyubey Witches Chiyoko Bianca Haruka (flashback only) Soon-to-be Puella Magi None Others None Episode Stacey: That's ridiculous! I've known Kyubey all my life, and he's never tricked me! Courtney: That's because you were never human. Stacey: Neither are you, Kyandoru-san! Courtney: Listen, Anastasia Komusome. I was once human, but over a year ago, when I was 14..... *Flashback* *A green-haired Puella Magi with a purple battlesuit and a wand in her left hand is on the ground, breathing heavily and bleeding* Courtney voiceover: My best friend, Haruka, was a Puella Magi. Once, she defeated a witch, but she was just about to become one herself. Courtney: *crying* Haruka! Don't die, Haruka! Don't turn into a witch! HARUKAAAAAAA! Haruka: *changes back to her human form, in a Seifuku* Don't worry.....Courtney......just let me become a witch......and one last thing? Courtney: Yeah? Haruka: *whispering so Kyubey, who is behind them, doesn't hear her* If you decide to become a Puella Magi, wish that Puella Magi would open their eyes to Kyubey's tricks, 'kay? Courtney: *teary-eyed, nods and backs away as Haruka slowly dies* H-H-HARUKA! *Haruka's witch shows up* Kyubey: There aren't Puella Magi around here anymore, eh? Courtney: *turns to Kyubey* You know what? Kyubey: ? Courtney: *grabs Kyubey by the tail* Kyubey: Hey, hey! Watch the tail! Courtney: Make me into a magical girl! Kyubey: Ah, okay. And what is your wish that I must grant? Courtney: I want Puella Magi to realize the truth! (thinks: What I'm really wishing is what Haruka requested me to wish.) Kyubey: What truth? Courtney: Just the truth. And Incubator? Kyubey: ? Courtney: Don't even think about making other girls into Puella Magi. I'd rather fight alone. Kyubey: Fine. *Courtney becomes a Puella Magi and fights Haruka's witch* Kyubey: *watches as Courtney fights* Heh, I lied. In a year, Stacey Komusome, a Puelian, is coming to Earth, and Christine Hibi is becoming a Puella Magi, too. Courtney: (off-screen) I heard that! *Flashback ends* Stacey: So you knew I was going to come to Earth and Christine-chan was going to become a Puella Magi? Courtney: Yeah. Stacey: And you realize you fought your best friend's witch? Courtney: Well, I thought I would be the only Puella Magi left, so someone had to fight her! Stacey: Have you forgetten Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe and Kyoko Sakura have been magical girls for 5 years now? And that Sayaka is our ally? Courtney: Wow, Sayaka's our ally? Stacey: She allied with us as an apology when she attacked me a month ago. Courtney: How come I wasn't told? Stacey: I have no idea. *Later that night* *Stacey, Christine, Courtney and Sayaka are fighting a witch named Chiyoko* Christine: Wow, Sayaka! We both have swords! Sayaka: Less talking, more fighting, Christine-san! *swings her sword at Chiyoko* Or Chiyoko's going to kill you! Christine: *swings her sword, too* Stacey: *jumps up high in the air and attacks* Eh? *realizes she's flying* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *lands back on the ground, frightened* I was.....flying......I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIIIIIIIGHTS!!!! *Chiyoko gets defeated by Courtney, and Courtney, Christine and Sayaka run to Stacey* Christine: Stacey-san! We've fought a lot of witches for a month, and you're seriously scared of heights? Courtney: I guess Puelians have their fears. Sayaka: Yeah. Well, *starts to walk away* I better find Madoka. Christine: You mean the strong magical girl Kaname Madoka-sama?!?! Sayaka: *comes back* Yep. She's been in the air a lot, so she might be able to help Stacey with her little problem. *returns to normal, along with everyone else, and walks off* *The next day, at school* Madoka: *walks in* Excuse me, I'm here to pick Komusome-san up. Stacey: *looks at Madoka with sparkly eyes* (thinks: Madoka-sama!) Teacher: Pick up Stacey? What for? Madoka: Um.....a doctor's appointment. Teacher: Oh, okay. Komusome-san, you can go. Stacey: *runs out of the school with Madoka* Are you sure you can help overcome my fear? Madoka: Why not? I've been a Puella Magi for 5 years. Stacey: *eyes all big* That's a LOT! Madoka: Stacey, you've been a Puella Magi for whole life. Stacey: Oh. *Later, at a cliff* *Madoka and Stacey are standing at the edge of the cliff, in their Puella Magi forms* Madoka: Stacey, just jump from this cliff. Stacey: N-no! I'll fall! Madoka: You're a Puelian! You should overcome your fear of being in mid-air! Stacey: Oh, fine. *jumps off the cliff and floats* Wow. *looks down and panics* I'm flying! I'm flying! Madoka: Calm down, Stacey! Or- *But it's too late. Stacey falls* Madoka: *rolls her eyes* Guess I have to help her. *dives off the cliff, catches Stacey, and safely lands on the ground* Stacey: THAT was scary. I mean, that I was flying! Madoka: No, Stacey, what was scary was when you began to fall! *Later* *Stacey and Madoka are fighting a witch named Bianca* Madoka: Go up in the air, Stacey, and strike it from above! Stacey: *jumps in the air and kills Bianca* Hey, being in the air isn't so bad! Madoka: I knew you'd understand. Kyubey: *watching from afar* Well, Stacey-san, you've done it. You've overcome your fear of flying, and allied with Madoka. Courtney: *grabs Kyubey and strangles him* Kyubey: Hey, hey, hey! Stop it, Kyandoru-san! Courtney: Stop it? You made me into this, and Madoka, too! Kyubey: I wasn't talking about you, or Madoka! Courtney: But it's still your fault we're no longer human! End of episode! Category:Episodes of Anastasia's Magical Wish Category:Christina's stuff Category:Anastasia's Magical Wish